


Blue and Yellow

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you touch your soulmate, you see the world in color for the first time. If your soulmate is a hot billionaire, that's just a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Yellow

Ron was finally getting to conduct a meeting as Raviga’s lead counsel. The meeting was yet another round in what his older co-workers told him was a seemingly endless series of petty disputes between Raviga and Hooli. He’d been told that while the tangible damages of these disputes were negligible, Peter really didn’t like to lose them. Ron psyched himself up and entered the meeting ready to win.

“Hey, what up?” Ron asked, nodding at each of Gavin’s lawyers. He already knew a lot of them. He introduced himself to those that he didn’t and shook their hands, then took his seat at the center of the table.

After a long back and forth, Ron knew he had them backed into a corner. He was feeling pretty proud when Gavin Belson himself walked into the room.

“How is this going?” Gavin asked, sounding irritated.

Before the Hooli legal team could respond, Ron smirked and said, “We were just hashing out the details of a settlement.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “A settlement?” he asked his legal team. “Is he fucking serious?”

Ron wasn’t a vindictive person. It wasn’t that he was enjoying Gavin’s misery. But, he was full of pride that he’d done so well at his first negotiation. He walked over to Gavin and said, “I think you’ll find it perfectly reasonable. I’m Ron LaFlamme, I’m Raviga’s new legal counsel.” He held his hand out to Gavin.

Gavin looked back at him with disdain and barely shook it. “Gavin Belson,” he said.

As soon as Gavin’s fingers touched Ron’s hand, the world suddenly went from black-and-white to full color. It was beautiful. Ron glanced down to make sure his outfit was as well-coordinated as the shopgirl at Urban Outfitters had claimed. It was. He breathed a sigh of relief, then grinned at Gavin.

Gavin looked back at him with annoyance. “Wipe that smirk off your face.” He walked over to his legal team and said, “If this settlement is more than two million, you’re all fired.”

He started to leave and Ron hurried after him. “Hey, man, don’t you think we should talk?”

Gavin turned and furrowed his eyebrows. “And why would I possibly want to talk to you?”

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. He’d heard of soulmates being unrequited, but he’d figured that only happened to unlovable people. He’d never considered that it might happen to him.

“I just, um…” He tried not to let Gavin’s impatient demeanor get to him. “Do you want to have dinner tonight?”

Gavin glanced over Ron’s body. “Yes,” he said. “Give me your phone number.”

Ron handed him his card. “That’s my personal cell at the bottom there,” he told Gavin.

“Great,” Gavin said, barely looking at him as he walked away.

 

Ron smiled at himself in the mirror as he got ready. He was even better-looking in color and it was hard to not constantly check himself out. He took out the bright red scarf he’d bought on his way home and looked at him with admiration before wrapping it around his neck.

He looked at his reflection and said, “You’re going to nail this. Maybe you’re not his soulmate, but you’re still a hot little slice. You’ll convince him.”

He gave himself a nod in the mirror and then headed to the Japanese fusion restaurant where he and Gavin had planned to meet.

 

Ron had already finished his second sake when Gavin finally arrived. “Hey,” he said. “I already ordered while I was waiting for you. I hope you don’t mind.”

“That’s fine. They know to just bring me a fruit plate,” Gavin said. “I don’t do other foods.”

“That’s cool,” Ron said. “Should I be doing that?”

Gavin shrugged. “What did you say you name was?”

“Ron,” he said.

“You’re very pretty, Ron,” Gavin told him.

Ron grinned and said, “Thank you.”

“No one knows that I sleep with men and I’d like to keep it that way, Ron,” Gavin told him.

Ron nodded and said, “Yeah. Sure. I can keep it on the DL.”

“Good. I think this will work out,” Gavin said, reaching out to tuck some of Ron’s hair behind his hear. Ron grinned at this bit of affection.

“It’s really dope that you built up your own company from nothing. I really admire you,” Ron told him.

“Oh yeah? And nothing Peter’s said has changed that?” Gavin asked him.

Ron shook his head.

“What has he said about me?” Gavin asked.

“Nothing,” Ron said. It was obvious Gavin didn’t believe him. “I mean… all I know is that when Raviga goes up against Hooli, it’s important that we win. That’s it.”

Gavin nodded a little.

“Did you two…”

“That’s ridiculous,” Gavin said immediately.

“Right. My b,” Ron said.

Gavin put his hand under Ron’s chin. “I’ve had a long, stressful day. Which you did not help with, you may recall. Could you just sit here quietly and eat your dinner, then we’ll go back to my house?”

Ron nodded. “Sure thing, man,” he said.

 

“Your house is dope,” Ron said as he looked around. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the Rothko on Gavin’s wall.

Gavin noticed that Ron was no longer following him and turned to look at him. He followed Ron’s eye line to the painting. “You like that painting?” he asked.

“It’s really beautiful,” Ron said, not able to pull his eyes away.

Gavin tilted his head curiously and said, “The general consensus is that it’s only beautiful in color.”

Ron nodded. “How long have you had it?” he asked.

“A long time,” Gavin told him. Gavin put his hand on Ron’s back and said, “Hey, you know, I know there’s a big taboo around not being with your soulmate, but it’s okay if things don’t work out with them. You can still have fun with other people. Take it from me.”

Ron nodded a little, deciding not to say anything.

“Hey,” Gavin said, gently tilting Ron’s head away from the painting and towards him. “I mean it. You can still have a lot of fun.” He kissed Ron lovingly and bit his bottom lip. He smiled at him and asked, “Didn’t that feel good?”

Ron smiled and said, “Yeah.”

Gavin playfully slapped his ass and said, “Come on, babe. There are more paintings in the bedroom. You’ll love them.”

 

Gavin kicked off his shoes and then stretched out on his bed. “Take your clothes off for me, babe.”

Ron took off everything besides his bracelets and necklace. He did a slow spin for Gavin before he crawled across the bed onto Gavin.

Gavin grinned and playfully yanked on Ron’s necklace. “You’re so gorgeous,” he told him. He happily felt Ron’s ass for a minute, then frowned and asked, “You’re not fucking Peter too, are you?”

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. “What? No.”

Gavin let out a breath of relief and said, “Good.” He kissed Ron hard.

Ron unzipped Gavin’s pants and took his dick out. He gave him another quick kiss before he started sucking his dick hard.

Gavin groaned and ran his hands through Ron’s hair. “You’re really good at that, babe. Fuck.” He lightly yanked on Ron’s hair.

Ron bobbed his head, happily taking more of Gavin in his mouth.

“Mmm,” Gavin said.

Ron flicked his tongue over Gavin’s tip hard.

“I want to fuck you now,” Gavin said breathily.

Ron slid off Gavin and got on all fours. Gavin started undressing.

“You’re really fucking hot for your age,” Ron said.

Gavin frowned at the last part of that statement and stopped undressing. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Ron said quickly. “You just look good.”

“For my age?” Gavin asked, crossing his arms.

“For anybody,” Ron said quickly.

Gavin smacked his ass hard and said, “Try to think before you speak.”

“Yeah. Got it. Sorry,” Ron said.

Gavin finished undressing and put on a condom. He got behind Ron and applied lubricant to his fingers. He lightly fingered Ron, getting the lubricant on his asshole.

Ron moaned softly. “I’m ready for your dick,” he said.

Gavin groaned as he started pushing into Ron. Ron moaned and threw his head back.

Gavin yanked on Ron’s necklace hard as he pushed deep into him.

“Holy shit,” Ron said breathily. “That feels so good.” He moaned as Gavin kept fucking him.

Gavin grabbed Ron’s hips and pulled him back hard.

“Holy fuck,” Ron said breathily. “I love your dick so much, Gavin.”

“Thanks, baby,” Gavin said, kissing up the side of his neck. “You feel really good.”

Ron tightened up around Gavin and rocked his hips back hard.

Gavin moaned. “Fuck. Good boy,” he said. “You’re such a good, pretty boy.”

“Thank you, Gavin,” Ron said happily.

Gavin pushed into him hard as he came. He slowly pulled out and then threw out the condom.

Ron rolled onto his back and watched Gavin admiringly. When Gavin returned to the bed, Ron pushed his hard-on against him.

“What do you want me to do with that?” Gavin asked playfully before giving Ron a little kiss.

“You could put it in your mouth,” Ron suggested.

“And why should I do that?” Gavin asked.

“Well, I think I’ve been pretty…”

Gavin smiled and asked, “Obedient?”

Ron nodded enthusiastically. “Exactly.”

“So, you’re saying you deserve a treat?” Gavin asked, lightly running a hand down Ron’s cock.

“Mmhmm,” Ron said. He pouted and asked, “Please?”

Gavin sighed and said, “Fine.” He kissed Ron and then started gently sucking his dick.

Ron moaned and said, “Thank you, Gavin.”

Gavin reached a finger up to lightly play with Ron’s asshole as he kept sucking his dick.

Ron writhed and moaned harder. “Oh my God, Gavin. Thank you. Thank you.” He breathily said, “I’m going to come.”

Gavin lifted his head and jerked Ron off hard until he came. He wiped the come all over Ron’s chest. Ron grinned up at him admiringly.

“That was great, babe,” Gavin said, kissing Ron’s forehead.

Ron thought about offering to leave so that Gavin would know he was cool and not clingy, but to his surprise Gavin pulled him close and held him there tightly.

“Hey, Gavin?” Ron asked. “How long have you been able to see colors?”

“A long time,” Gavin murmured. “You can be someone’s soulmate and it still doesn’t work out. Especially if they’re a petty, grudge-holding little shit.”

“Mm. Sure,” Ron said, nodding. “Is this other guy-- it’s a guy, right?”

“Yeah,” Gavin said. He rubbed Ron’s back absently and looked away.

“Is he a lot like me?” Ron asked curiously.

Gavin snorted. “Fuck no. Why would you ask that?”

“I don’t know. You… like both of us,” Ron said, feeling embarrassed that he’d asked.

“You’re much more agreeable,” Gavin told him. He turned to Ron and smiled as he said, “I like it.”

“Are you calling me easy?” Ron asked.

Gavin moved his hand down to Ron’s ass and asked, “Would that offend you?”

Ron shook his head and earnestly said, “Nope. Nothing wrong with being easy.” He happily rested his head on Gavin’s chest.

Gavin grinned and kissed his forehead.


End file.
